


DC Comics - Payback

by GirthMan



Series: DC Comics Commissions [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Creampie, Cum Eating, Cum drinking, Excessive Pre-Cum, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, Kissing, M/F, Pre-Cum, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Squirting, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism, excessive cum, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionAfter months of imprisonment, Galatea is demanding to see Nate, unable to cope with her sexual urges since their first meeting.Supergirl is a bit peeved that Galatea doesn't even mention her, and decides to let off a little steam by getting some payback at her evil twin...





	DC Comics - Payback

In an upscale restaurant in midtown Metropolis, it was business as usual. The quiet hum of conversation was interspersed with the occasional  _clink_ of silverware on fine china as dozens of diners enjoyed their evening meals. In a booth toward the back of the establishment, one couple was deeply engrossed in their conversation. Nate leaned back in his seat, dressed in a suit and tie as he recounted his story.   
   
“So after she pulled me out of the crowd, she grabbed her sister…”  
   
“Ooh, tell me  _more…”_  
   
Supergirl eagerly leaned forward on the table, propping herself on one elbow as she held her other hand under the table and out of sight. Kara was wearing a tight, sleeveless black dress that showed off an almost-scandalous amount of cleavage. Her face was flushed red, and her blue eyes were gleaming mischievously.  
   
“Well… She pushed her up-  _Ah!_ Against me…” Nate shuddered slightly and took a moment to regain his composure. “Then she made her grind on me…”  
   
“ _Mmf!_ Did you get hard?” Kara asked. “Right there in front of all those people?”  
   
“Mm-hm,” Nate groaned in response. “I squeezed right between her cheeks while her sister got my pants unzipped…” Kara bit her lip and moaned. “I pressed myself up against her…”  
   
“ _Ohhh,_ tell me you fucked her right there!” Kara gasped.   
   
“I did,” Nate confirmed, breathing heavily as he moved a hand beneath the table. “I pushed-  _NNF!_ I pushed into her while her sister…  _Haaa… Hhnf…_ Held her there…”  
  
  
“Was she tight?” Kara asked, barely able to contain her excitement.   
   
“Sh-  _MMF!_ She was a virgin,” Nate grunted, much to Kara’s delight. “I fucked her r-right there on the dance floor…” He paused to take a shaky breath as he moved his other hand under the table. “Until she c-came…  _ANH!_ R-Right in front of everyone!  _Fuck!”_  
   
“ _Oh! More!”_ Kara pleaded, reaching a hand to her chest as she began kneading her breast. “How did it end?”  
   
“I-  _GAH!_ I- I fucked h-her… Until I couldn’t hold it in… anymore!” Nate groaned through clenched teeth, visibly tensing up. “H-Her sister-  _AHH!_ H-Held onto my balls… A-And I c-came-  _NNNGAH!_ Inside her!  _FUCK!_ I filled her little virgin cunt up!  _AHH, FUCK!_ She squirted again while I-  _MMF! FUCKING KNOCKED HER UP!”_  
  
Nate grunted and bucked his hips as Kara let out a drawn-out whine. She shuddered, biting her finger to stifle a scream that tried to escape her lips. Nate thrust his hips beneath the table a few times as his climax tapered off. A metallic  _clang_ rang out as Kara withdrew her hand. She sighed in satisfaction as Nate caught his breath. As the pair began straightening their clothes up, Stargirl emerged from underneath the table. She was dressed in her full costume – a long-sleeved, star-spangled cutoff blue top with matching hip-hugging shorts, red gloves, red-and-white laced knee-high boots, and a blue mask. She brushed her long blonde hair back as she licked her lips, collecting the stray bit of cum that was threatening to dribble down her chin. She held Nate’s load in her mouth as she retrieved her Cosmic Rod from the floor. The golden rod’s blunt end was coated in Kara’s juices. Stargirl squeezed into Kara’s seat, partially on her lap, and locked lips with her. Kara moaned happily as Stargirl spat a generous amount of jizz into her mouth. She swallowed without hesitation and greedily pushed her tongue into Stargirl’s mouth to lap up a bit more. As she pulled away, a thin strand of cum danged from her lips. Stargirl moved in and licked it from Kara’s face.   
   
“We  _really_ need to hang out more often, Courtney,” Kara gasped.   
   
Stargirl responded with a wink, and stood just as a waiter approached the table.   
   
“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, madam!” he stammered. “I thought there were only two at this table! Would you like me to bring you a menu?”  
   
“No thanks, I just ate,” Courtney giggled. “See you around, Kara!”  
   
As Stargirl left, Kara’s communicator began to buzz.   
   
“Oh, what now!?” she grumbled. “I can’t get  _one_ night off without some maniac rampaging thr- Oh,  _hello…”_  
   
“What is it?” Nate asked, looking a bit disappointed. “Did something happen?”   
   
“Forget dinner,” Kara said, grabbing Nate’s wrist as she sprang up from the table. “I’ve got a better idea!”  
   
\---  
   
Black Canary sat with her legs crossed, resting her feet on top of her desk. She impatiently tapped her black heels on the desktop, absentmindedly tugging at her netted leggings with one hand and twirling her long, blonde hair around the other. Her blue eyes were glazed over with boredom, but she perked up when she noticed a pair of visitors arrive to the Watchtower.   
   
“Took you long enough,” she huffed, pushing herself to her feet. “She hasn’t shut up all afternoon and she only wants to talk to you.”  
   
“Well, I got here as fast as I could, Dinah,” Kara replied matter-of-factly. “If she’s  _that_ eager for-,”  
   
“Not you,” Black Canary interrupted. “ _Him.”_  
  
She pointed a finger at Nate.   
   
“M-Me? What does she want with  _me?_ ” he gestured toward himself, nervously fumbling with his tie. “The last time I saw her… Well… It- It was… Kind of…”  
   
“Relax, I already heard  _all_ about it,” Dinah said with a chuckle. “Honestly, I’m surprised you’re not on crutches right now…”  
   
A blush crept onto Nate’s face and he looked away from Black Canary. He couldn’t help but steal one last quick glance at her as she turned to lead him and Kara back to her desk. Her black, skintight leather one-piece suit clung to her body in all the right places. Her hips swayed as she walked, and Nate allowed himself just a quick peek at her perfectly-rounded rear. If it weren’t for the frustrated expression Kara was wearing, he might have suggested bringing Dinah back to Metropolis for the night.   
   
The trio stopped in front of an array of security monitors. Dinah sighed as she gestured to a specific one. Galatea was visible on-screen, confined to a cell. Though the audio was muted, she was clearly throwing a tantrum of superhuman proportions. Her cot had been flipped over, a crack ran across the screen, and she was currently pounding against the walls, screaming something at the security camera. Dinah rolled her eyes and hovered her finger over the “mute” button.   
   
“Brace yourselves,” she muttered. “It’s not pretty.”  
   
She clicked the button.   
   
“- _THE FUCK IS HE!? GET HIM IN HERE **NOW,** GODDAMMIT!” _A loud crash accompanied another flip of the cot as it dented a wall.  _“I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! THIS IS INHUMANE! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING! BRING HIM IN HERE RIGHT-,”_  
  
 _Click._  
   
“Wow,” Nate mumbled, his ears ringing a bit. “That- That’s… Wow.”  
   
“ _Hmph._ What an ungrateful little bitch,” Supergirl huffed, crossing her arms. “What about  _me?”_  
  
“What  _about_ you?” Dinah asked, rubbing her temples.   
   
“I was there, too! It’s not like Nate was the  _only_ one she fucked!” Kara grumbled.   
   
“Well… I mean,” Nate began. “That  _was_ sort of… y’know… Rape?”  
   
“I’ll have you know I enjoyed myself!” Kara declared. “If it weren’t for me, she never even would have touched you!”  
   
“Well, sure, but-,”  
   
“Come on, Nate!” Kara grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him toward the door. “We’re paying her a visit!”  
   
“Just wave to the camera if you need help,” Black Canary announced, taking her place back in her seat. “And don’t take her collar off! That thing was a bitch to get on…”  
   
\---  
   
Galatea began pounding her fist on the thick plexiglass door of her cell when she caught sight of Nate. She was dressed only in simple gray undergarments, and a blatantly-obvious stain was visible in her panties. A metal collar was wrapped tightly around her neck. She was screaming something, but Nate and Kara couldn’t hear her through her enclosure.   
   
“Should… Should we let her out?” Nate asked hesitantly.   
   
“ _Maybe,”_ Kara responded, approaching the cell. “Let’s see how this goes first…”  
   
Kara flipped open a small slit in the door and was immediately bombarded by demands from Galatea.   
   
“LET ME  _OUT!”_ she screamed at Supergirl, trying in vain to tear the door off its hinges. “He’s right  _there!_ Just give me five minutes! That’s all I need!” She shuddered and pressed herself to the transparent door. “ _Please!”_  
  
Kara huffed and closed the slit on the door. As she turned back to Nate, she could hear muffled screams and thuds from behind her.   
   
“Well, she’s desperate,” Kara began with a frown. “For  _you_ at least.”  
   
“Hey, don’t blame me,” Nate said defensively. “It’s not like I  _wanted_ her to come onto me or anything…”  
   
“Well, she did,” Kara grumbled. “It just makes me feel left out is all…”  
   
“You know who we’re talking about here, right?”  
   
“Hey, she’s a clone of me, remember? It’s only natural that we have a few things in common!”  
   
Kara sighed and glanced over her shoulder at Galatea. She was throwing herself against the door, trying with all her strength to break it down and get to Nate.   
   
“So… what’s the plan?” Nate asked after observing Galatea for a few seconds.  
   
Kara’s frown softened as she considered her options. Soon enough, a mischievous grin had spread across her lips.   
   
“What if we get some payback?” she suggested.   
   
“Payback?” Nate asked.   
   
“You know. Return the favor…” Kara shot a wicked glance toward Galatea’s cell. “Maybe… I could hold her down while you…” She reached between Nate’s legs and groped his cock as she leaned in close to him to whisper in his ear. “Give her what she wants.”  
   
The feeling of Nate’s shaft quickly rising to attention was apparently the only answer Kara needed from him. She led him – by the crotch – to the cell and flipped open the door’s slit.   
   
“Alright,” Kara said. “You can have him.”  
   
Galatea responded by biting her lip, her legs quivering as her eyes drifted down to Nate’s crotch.   
   
“ _But,”_ Kara continued. “I’m coming in, too! And  _I’m_ in charge!”  
   
“Fine! Just let him in!”   
   
Galatea was barely able to hold still as Kara signaled for Black Canary to unlock the cell. A light  _beep_ sounded as the door swung open. Galatea rushed toward Nate, only to be grabbed and hoisted off her feet by Kara.   
   
“Not so fast! Remember what I  _just_ said? I’m in charge!” Kara scolded.   
   
Galatea whined softly as she was lowered to the ground. She held her hands in front of her wet panties, squeezing her thighs together as tiny beads of arousal dribbled down her thighs.   
   
“Come on, give me a break, Kara,” she pleaded. “I’m  _desperate!_ I’ve been locked in this room for months!”  
   
“You’re lucky we even decided to show up!” Kara told her. “Now fix your bed. We’ll be needing it…” Galatea glumly moved to comply. “What’s with that collar you’re wearing?”  
   
“There’s Kryptonite in it,” she answered. “It’s made of lead…”  
   
“Interesting,” Kara muttered. “So you’re just about the same as an average woman now, is that right?”  
   
Galatea nodded. Kara responded with a sly smile as she pulled Nate over. She wasted no time in unbuckling his belt. Nate’s cock was straining against his pants, and he hurried to unzip them as Kara threw his belt aside. Galatea reached a hand toward Nate’s shaft as it sprang free. Kara smacked her hand away and wrapped her own around the base of Nate’s cock.   
   
“No touching unless I say so!” Kara teased, giving Nate a gentle squeeze. “Now,  _sit.”_    
   
Galatea reluctantly took a seat on the edge of her cot, sitting on her hands to keep herself in line. She watched intently as a bead of pre-cum dribbled out of Nate’s tip as Kara gently peeled his foreskin back. She could have easily reached out and touched Nate, but she decided to behave for now. She reasoned that following Kara’s orders was her best bet at getting a “round two” with Nate, at least until her Kryptonite collar was off.   
   
Kara grinned smugly at Galatea as she began stroking Nate. She moved him just a bit closer until she was jerking him off inches from her clone’s face. Galatea’s lip quivered and she shifted in her seat as she stared at Nate’s cockhead. Thick beads of pre dripped out, falling to the floor or rolling down his shaft – all going to waste. She opened her mouth to lick some up, only for Kara to stop her.   
   
“Close it!” Kara ordered.   
   
Galatea whimpered as she pursed her lips. She could smell Nate’s arousal as his breathing gradually picked up. Kara’s stroked faster and faster, and Nate’s cock began throbbing as pre squirted from his tip, splattering across Galatea’s chin and chest. Her breasts quickly became slick with Nate’s sticky arousal as it dripped down her cleavage, staining her gray sports bra with quite a few spots. Nate gasped as Kara gave his base a squeeze. She held her hand there for what seemed like forever. Galatea watched intently as Nate’s body tensed and his cock twitched. A thick spurt of pre shot from his slit, splashing across her cheek. She breathed as deeply as she could through her nose, savoring each breath as she inhaled the musky scent of Nate’s pre-cum.   
   
Nate gasped for air as he came down from the edge of climax. He shuddered as Kara began stroking again. Wet, sticky sounds filled the cell as her hand, now sticky with pre, slid up and down Nate’s shaft. Nate gently thrust his hips into Kara’s hand, moaning softly as he she helped work him right back up to his limit.   
   
“Do you want to taste it?” Kara asked as she expertly stroked her boyfriend.   
   
Galatea nodded eagerly.   
   
“Hmmm…” Kara rubbed her chin with her free hand, making a show of considering Galatea’s request. “Too bad!  _Maybe_ later… But only if you’re good…”  
   
Galatea looked up at Kara with pleading eyes, but Supergirl had made up her mind. Kara pushed Nate even closer to Galatea. His cockhead was practically touching her mouth now as Kara rubbed his shaft, and his pre was dribbling freely onto her pursed lips. She was shaking as she focused every ounce of self-control into not lunging forward and swallowing Nate’s shaft. The only reason she was able to control herself was the fear that Kara and Nate would leave if she disobeyed them. She heard Nate groan, and Kara stopped moving again. His balls throbbed visibly as another load was stopped short. Kara only started stroking again once Nate’s cock began to soften, but this time, she gave it everything she had. She worked her hand up and down Nate’s shaft as fast as she could, moving at superhuman speed as she almost instantly coaxed him back to the cusp of orgasm.   
   
“Remember,” Kara began in a singsong voice. “Keep those lips sealed…”  
   
Nate grunted as he thrust into Kara’s hand. The tip of his cock pressed against Galatea’s pursed lips as he started to cum. Thick, creamy ropes of jizz erupted from his cockhead, splattering against Galatea’s lips. Kara moved her free hand to his balls, cooing softly as they jumped and churned in her hand, pumping a thick load onto Galatea’s face. Galatea squeezed her eyes shut, whining pitifully as the overwhelming scent of sex filled her nostrils. Fresh, hot cum spurted up her nose, dripped down her chin, and dribbled into her cleavage. She couldn’t stand letting it all go to waste. Every fiber of her being screamed for her to wrap her lips around Nate’s cockhead and milk out the rest of his hot, gooey spunk. She was about to do it, too, when his climax finally ended. He stumbled back into Kara’s arms, sighing contentedly as they took in the sight of Galatea’s sticky mouth and tits.   
   
“Oh, look at you!” Kara remarked. “You made such a mess! Here, let’s get you out of this…”  
   
Kara pulled Galatea’s bra over her head, exposing her busty chest. She roughly wiped her clone’s lips and chin with the gray undergarment, using it as a makeshift rag to dab up Nate’s fresh load. Galatea looked like she was about to cry when the last drop of Nate’s cum was wiped away, but her eyes quickly lit up when Kara announced that it was time for their next “activity.”  
   
“Alright,” Kara began. “You can touch him now…”   
   
Galatea scrambled off the bed, falling to her knees in front of Nate and sealing her lips around his cockhead.   
   
“ _But!_ To keep things interesting…” Kara knelt behind Galatea and pinned her wrists behind her back. “No touching yourself!”  
   
Galatea decided not to protest. She was just glad that things were beginning to escalate. Her panties were absolutely soaked, and she felt her aching pussy throb as she finally ran her tongue across Nate’s cock-hole. She could still taste his salty cum on his slit, and a shiver ran down her spine as she savored the fresh, sweaty, musky scent of his groin. Galatea slid forward slightly, sliding her tongue along the underside of Nate’s shaft as she began to bob her head. She let out a muffled moan of delight as a thick dollop of pre squirted into her mouth. A few smaller beads followed, dribbling lazily out onto her tongue as she noisily slurped on Nate’s shaft.   
   
Nate gasped softly as Galatea eagerly worked his cock. She gradually worked her way down his shaft, swallowing up more and more of him as she bobbed her head. She stared up at him, locking eyes with him as she finally deep-throated him. She gagged a bit as she took his full length in her throat, but held him there for a few seconds as she lapped at his balls. Nate groaned at the sensation. He could feel his cock twitching in Galatea’s throat as she sacrificed precious oxygen for a few more inches of fuck-meat in her mouth. As her tongue ran across his tight, heavy balls, Nate saw a hungry gleam in her bright blue eyes. He shuddered, grabbing Galatea by the top of the head and holding her down as he was suddenly wracked by a second climax. Galatea’s eyes went wide as Nate’s cock throbbed in her gullet. His pouch swelled and bounced against her chin as he pumped a thick load right into her stomach. She tried desperately to pull back – both to breathe and to get a taste of her salty, creamy reward – only to be held down by both Nate and Kara. Her throat bulged with each cumshots as Nate rode his orgasm out. Fat, hot wads of spunk continued firing into her throat as she fought to stay conscious. Her eyes began rolling back, and drool ran down her chin as darkness began creeping into the edges of her vision. Finally, just as she felt like she was about to pass out, she was released. Nate pulled out of her mouth with a wet  _pop,_ and Kata released her wrists before pushing her forward, forcing her to throw her hands out to steady herself. Galatea stayed on all fours for around a minute, coughing and hacking as she sucked down air. Copious amounts of arousal ran down her inner thighs as her arms and legs wobbled and sweat dripped down her forehead.   
   
“Having fun yet?” Kara asked, tugging Galatea’s sticky panties down. “It sure  _looks_ like you are…”  
   
She gave Galatea’s now-nude rear a firm slap, causing her to yelp in response. A tiny spurt of nectar squirted from Galatea’s sex, which twitched in response. Galatea pushed herself back up to her knees, wiped the drool from her chin, and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out in anticipation of another session of cocksucking. Nate pressed his cockhead to her tongue and began teasing himself back into her mouth, but Kara had another idea. She grabbed Galatea’s head with both hands and roughly pushed her forward. Galatea could only let out a stifled gag as Nate’s shaft was forced down her throat all at once. Kara pulled her head back and immediately forced her forward again. Galatea pushed against Nate’s thighs in an attempt to free herself, but she was no match for Kara’s strength while under the effects of her Kryptonite collar. Wet  _slaps_ filled the room as Nate’s balls, slick with spit and cock-slime, smacked against Galatea’s chin. Tears welled in her eyes, and almost every breath she took was accompanied by a choked cough. Suddenly, Nate let out a shaky gasp, and his cock began to twitch. Kara giggled as her boyfriend fired another load into Galatea’s throat, but she didn’t stop moving her head. Fresh globs of cum spurted out from between Galatea’s lips and Nate’s cock as Kara doubled her efforts.   
   
\---  
   
Black Canary couldn’t take her eyes off of the monitor in front of her. She sat with her legs spread and her feet propped up on her desk as she toyed with her clit, open-mouthed. Beads of arousal trickled onto her chair and slowly dripped onto the floor as she watched Kara force Galatea to swallow Nate’s cock. She gasped softly to herself as she watched the currently-powerless Kryptonian gagging and coughing as she pounded on Nate’s legs, trying with all her might to free herself. Kara was clearly enjoying herself – maybe a bit too much – and was whispering something into Galatea’s ear. Dinah bit her lip as she watched Nate drive himself into Galatea’s mouth and pump another load down her throat. Kara didn’t stop after his second consecutive orgasm. She kept going, only intensifying her movements as she forced Galatea to suck her boyfriend off. Galatea was quickly becoming visibly exhausted. Her attempts to free herself were sluggish and exaggerated, and tears were freely streaming down her bright-red cheeks as she fought for air. Dinah felt herself rapidly approaching her limit as she watched the source of her frustrations over the past few months choke on a cock. The spectacle itself wasn’t anything extraordinary to Dinah. What  _really_ got her off was the knowledge that Galatea – normally a domineering, powerful woman – was currently more helpless than she’d ever been her entire life. Dinah yelped, bucking her hips as she saw Galatea’s arms fall to hang limply at her side. She spread her twitching pussy with two fingers, squealing as she rode her climax out. Sticky ropes of girlcum squirted from her sex and splattered across the security monitor, partially obscuring Galatea’s session of facial abuse. A small bit of drool trickled down Dinah’s chin as she finished and wiped the screen clean with her free hand, just in time to see Nate pull out of Galatea’s mouth. She plunged a finger into her cunt, panting heavily as she watched him start to stroke his cock.   
                     
\---  
   
Kara pinned Galatea’s wrists to the ground as Nate straddled the unconscious Kryptonian’s chest. He grunted as he came, stroking his shaft in time with his shots. Galatea began to stir as the first strand of cum splashed across her face. She coughed a few times as the next few shots squirted onto her chin and lips. She turned her head to the side, gagging as she choked on Nate’s cum as it bubbled out of her mouth and onto the floor. Kara turned her head back toward Nate as he finished cumming. He pressed his cockhead to Galatea’s lips and squeezed one last bead of spunk onto her tongue. She weakly lapped it up and swallowed it. Kara sighed happily and effortlessly lifted Galatea from the floor, tossing her onto the bed.   
   
“I’d say you earned a little break,” she announced with a smile. “Don’t get  _too_ comfy, though… Lover boy here’s just got to recharge, then we’ll be back.”  
   
Kara groped Nate’s rear as she walked him out of the cell, which locked automatically behind them. As soon as they were out of sight of Galatea, Kara pushed Nate against a wall and pressed her body against his. She cupped his still-hard member in her hand as she locked lips with him, letting out a needy moan against him. She pulled back after only a moment and began peppering his cheeks with quick kisses.   
   
“So…”  _Kiss._ “What-,”  _Kiss._ “What do you think we-,”  _Kiss._ “Should do next?”  _Kiss._  
   
“I-  _Mmh._ I don’t know,” Nate responded, returning a few kisses. “Don’t you think we’re being a bit too rough?”  
   
Kara pressed her lips to Nate’s again, pushing his back against the wall as she began stroking his cock with her free hand.   
   
“ _Mmn-hm,_ ” she moaned, shaking her head as well as she could.   
   
When Kara pulled away and knelt in front of him, Nate was too turned on to argue any further. Kara wrapped both hands around his shaft and kissed his tip, lapping up the tiny bead of pre that had leaked out. She kept a loose grip on his cock, gently stroking as she pulled his foreskin back and forth across his cockhead. She pulled her head back, biting her lip and staring up at him with big, blue eyes as more pre-cum dribbled from his tip. She took one hand off of his shaft and ran her pinky along his slit in a circle, smearing his slippery arousal around his cockhead. She watched him tense up, shuddering as she teased his hole. She gasped softly as a strand of pre squirted out, catching her on the cheek. She changed tactics to avoid getting any messier, pressing Nate’s cockhead against the palm of her hand and rubbing it in a slow circle.   
   
“So,” Kara began. “Do you want to fuck her yet?”  
   
“Wh-What?” Nate groaned.   
   
“Do you think she deserves it yet? I could hold her down for you… You could fuck her as much as you want…” A warm spurt in her palm accompanied Kara’s proposition. “Or… Maybe you’d rather fuck me? We could tie her up and make her watch…  _Ooh…_ Doesn’t that sound good?” She started stroking Nate faster. “You could cum inside me… Over and  _over_ again… Until we can barely think about anything but  _fucking_ like a couple of animals…”  
   
Nate gritted his teeth as he felt another load boiling up his shaft. Kara jerked him off faster and faster, rubbing his tip frantically as his hot, slippery pre got all over her hand.   
   
“I…  _Nnf!_ I don’t know,” Nate gasped. “Wh-Whatever y- _Hhnf!_ Whatever you want to do…”  
   
“Good answer…”  
   
Kara tightened her grip on Nate’s shaft and pressed her palm firmly in place as he came. She effectively kept his cock sealed up, preventing any cum from escaping as his balls tightened and churned, desperately trying to squirt out their payload. Nate moaned and shuddered as his spunk collected in his shaft with nowhere to go. Hot, sticky cream simply pooled in his manhood, blocked off by Kara’s hand. When she finally unplugged him, his jizz simply dribbled out of his cock as it began to deflate. A lazy stream of warm cum leaked onto the floor as he leaned against the wall. Kara stood and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.   
   
“Come on,” she said. “Let’s go see what the League’s got to eat… Then we can have some more fun with our little friend…”  
   
\---  
   
Galatea was woken up in a particularly abrupt manner. Kara had – at some point during her and Nate’s break – taken her panties off, and was currently kneeling above Galatea’s face. Her dress was hiked up, revealing her dripping pussy, which was flushed pink with arousal. She slowly lowered her puffy lower lips to Galatea’s mouth, kneading her clone’s breasts with both hands as she straddled her face.   
   
“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Kara giggled. “I hope you had a good nap, because we’re about to  _really_ get going…”  
   
A brief muffled protest sounded from between Kara’s legs, but it quickly turned into a moan as Galatea got her first taste of Kara’s sex. Kara shuddered and immediately began grinding against Galatea’s lips. She felt her tongue lapping at her slit as her nose poked her tight, puckered rear. Nate climbed on top of Galatea, straddling her chest as Kara pressed her breasts together around his cock. Nate leaned forward to kiss Kara as he began thrusting into Galatea’s busty chest, slowly falling into a rhythm as he rocked his hips in time with Kara. Kara’s tongue made its way into Nate’s mouth as Galatea’s tongue slipped into Kara’s folds. She shuddered, moaning against Nate as she began to grind harder against Galatea’s face. Nate sped his thrusts as well, causing Galatea’s bust to bounce and jiggle as he fucked her tits with increasing fervor. As Galatea swirled her tongue around inside of Kara, she felt her inner walls beginning to tighten up. Kara let out a muffled squeal against Nate as she came, squirting her quim into Galatea’s mouth. Her legs shook, and her thighs squeezed around her clone’s face as she thrust a few times for good measure. She made sure to grind her asshole against Galatea’s nose before she pushed herself up.   
   
Nate’s balls  _slapped_ against Galatea’s chest as he worked himself toward his own climax. Thick beads of pre occasionally dribbled into Galatea’s cleavage as he continued rocking his hips. Kara let him take hold of Galatea’s tits as she knelt behind him, gently caressing his waist with one hand while the other cupped his balls. She kissed his neck, looking over his shoulder at Galatea as he neared release. Galatea’s cheeks were flushed red, and her face was coated in Kara’s sweat and cum. She bit her lip as a spurt of pre-cum escaped Nate’s tip and splattered against her neck. Nate’s breathing grew heavier with each passing second, and Kara could feel his balls throbbing as he approached his limit.  
   
“He’s about to cum,” Kara purred. “I bet you can’t  _wait_ for it, can you? You want to feel it all over your face, don’t you?”  
   
Galatea nodded eagerly.   
   
“Beg for it,” Kara ordered.   
   
“ _Please,”_ Galatea moaned, squirming beneath the pair. “I… I want you to squirt your cum all over my face… I want to feel it… I want to taste it… Just…  _Please,_ give it to me!”  
   
Nate grunted as he looked into Galatea’s eyes. She looked up at him with a desperate, needy look that he couldn’t resist. He thrust into her tits one more time, and Kara gasped as his balls jumped in her hand. Thick, hot ropes of cum erupted from his tip, splashing across Galatea’s face as he rode out his explosive orgasm.   
   
“Oh my  _God!”_ Kara gasped. “There’s so  _much!”_  
   
She wrapped her hand around Nate’s shaft, transfixed by his powerful climax. He gasped sharply in response, shuddering and doubling over in pleasure as Kara began to stroke his tip. Even more spunk began to fire out from his cockhead. He gasped for air as he coated Galatea’s face in hot, white cream. She opened her mouth to catch what she could, but the vast majority of Nate’s load ended splattering across her cheeks, forehead, and chin. Kara coaxed out a final few spurts of jizz, which dribbled into Galatea’s cleavage as Nate pulled away from her. She helped him reposition himself between Galatea’s legs, much to her delight.   
   
“You just can’t wait, can you?” Kara teased.   
   
Galatea shook her head.   
   
“Fuck me,” she gasped. “I can’t wait any longer…”  
   
Kara simply smirked in response. She nodded to Nate, who lined himself up with Galatea’s slit. He slowly began pushing his way in as Kara slowly stroked the base of his shaft with her thumb and forefinger. Galatea let out a shaky moan as Nate’s head popped into her cunt. Her initial joy quickly turned to confusion as Nate held his position. She raised her head to see that Kara was stroking Nate’s cock, grinning smugly as she did so. Kara began squeezing Nate’s balls in her free hand, gently kneading his heavy pouch as she gleefully denied Galatea any real pleasure for the time being. Nate groaned softly, dedicating much of his willpower to keeping himself from thrusting into Galatea as Kara stroked him off. The warm wetness around his tip was enough to make him want to fuck Galatea into the ground, and Kara’s soft hand around his manhood certainly wasn’t helping. He shivered as he felt his cock throbbing, likely squirting a good amount of pre into Galatea’s neglected little cunny.   
   
\---  
   
“Come on! Come  _on!_ Fuck her!  _OH!_ Knock that bitch up!  _AHHH FUCK!”_  
   
Black Canary’s tongue lolled out as she watched Nate and Kara relentlessly teasing Galatea. Three fingers were buried in her cunt, filling the room with wet  _squishes_ as she worked them in and out like pistons. Her other hand was occupied with her clit. She twisted and pinched the little button, sending tiny jolts of electric pleasure up her spine as she rode out another consecutive orgasm. The security monitor in front of her was coated in her honey, and the picture on-screen could only barely be made out. She cried out as she came again, and managed to push a fourth finger into her womanhood as more quim squirted from between her legs. She took a moment to catch her breath, gasping for air as drool ran down her chin. After a few seconds, she got back to work, moaning shamelessly as she watched Nate pump a thick load into Galatea.  
   
\---  
   
Galatea squeaked softly as the first shot squirted into her. It was followed shortly by the warm, sticky feeling of being filled to the brim by potent, creamy jizz. Kara expertly milked Nate’s load straight from the source, kneading his balls in her hand as she squeezed his shaft in time with his cumshots. He could only groan and shudder as he filled Galatea’s pussy with spunk. He felt his shaft twitching with each rope of cum that escaped his tip, and he came for what felt like forever. Finally, once he finished, Kara nibbled on his earlobe before whispering to him.   
   
“You can fuck her now if you want to,” she told him.  
   
The feeling of Kara’s warm, shaky breaths on his neck told him that she was just as eager as he was. He leaned forward and took Galatea’s hands, locking his fingers with hers. He drove his hips forward, bottoming out inside her in a single moment with a wet  _squelch._ Galatea’s eyes went wide, and Nate felt her tighten around him as she finally went over the edge. She let out a shrill whine as her body tensed. Kara giggled as she slipped a finger into her pussy, opting to simply watch from the sidelines. Galatea bucked her hips beneath Nate as her quim squirted straight onto his groin, leaving him a sticky mess as he started fucking her. His balls  _slapped_ against her as he built up speed, gradually thrusting harder and harder as Galatea lost herself in ecstasy. Months on end of absolutely zero sexual activity had left her desperate, especially so considering her normally-insatiable appetite. Her cunt squeezed down tight around Nate’s shaft as she came a second time. Her tongue hung lazily out of her mouth as Nate rutted her, and drool ran down her chin as she shuddered beneath him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him in close as she shuddered in orgasmic bliss. The feeling of her pussy clamping down around him over and over again was enough to send Nate over the edge in no time at all. He buried himself inside of Galatea, grunting as he shot his load straight into her womb. Hot, thick wads of spunk blasted into her, painting her inner walls white with even more cum as Nate’s previous load drooled out of her around his shaft.   
   
“ _Ah! Ahn! Nnf!_ T-Thank you-  _AH!”_ Galatea babbled dumbly.   
   
“ _Mmf!_ I- I think you broke her!” Kara remarked. “ _Ah, fuck!”_  
  
Kara hurried over to Galatea and knelt above her face. She frantically rubbed her clit, spreading her cunt with her other hand as she came. Thick spurts of girlcum squirted from her sex and across Galatea’s face. Galatea opened her mouth and caught as much as she could, moaning happily as she drank down Kara’s nectar. Kara shuddered and lowered herself onto Galatea, who wasted no time in licking her clean.   
   
“What do you think, babe?” Kara asked. “Good for one more round?”  
   
Nate nodded as he pulled out of Galatea with a sticky  _plop._ Warm cum oozed from her freshly-used cunt, dribbling down her inner thighs and onto her cot as she lay on her back, panting for air. Kara helped Nate ease onto his back before picking Galatea up and turning her around so she faced away from Nate. She positioned her asshole above Nate’s still-twitching member, grinning wickedly as she slowly pushed her down by the shoulders.   
   
“It’s funny how the tables can turn, isn’t it?” Kara mused. “I’ll bet you didn’t see  _this_ coming the last time we met…”  
   
Galatea simply shook her head, biting her lip and whining in pleasure as Nate penetrated her rear. A tiny spurt of quim escaped her cunny as she felt him sinking into her butt. Kara pouted for a moment.  
   
“I almost wish you  _weren’t_ enjoying this so much…” she muttered. “Come here, you little slut…”  
   
Kara pulled Galatea close and locked lips with her. She pushed her tongue into her clone’s mouth, moving her hands to her hips as she kissed her with an almost-angry passion. She lifted Galatea off of Nate and dropped her back down, eliciting a soft squeak from Galatea and a quiet moan from Nate. She picked her up again, letting her slide back down Nate’s shaft a bit more slowly this time. The next time she repeated the process, she held nothing back. Kara relished in Galatea’s squeals of pleasure as she used the former supervillain like a sex toy to get Nate off. Galatea’s soft, busty chest bounced wildly as Kara manually assfucked her. It took a bit of effort, but the feeling of dominance she held over Galatea was well worth it. Galatea could only squeal and moan against Kara as her firm, tight rear was ravaged by Nate. Nate could only gasp and shudder at the sensation of Galatea’s ridiculously-tight asshole. He could feel her little donut rhythmically clenching around his thick shaft, greedily trying to coax a load out of him as Kara made her ride him. He didn’t manage to last long, but he loved every second. As he came, Kara didn’t bother holding Galatea still. She kept working her body up and down on his throbbing cock as he squirted a hot, creamy load into her guts. Galatea let out a muffled scream against Kara as she was driven to the cusp by the feeling of Nate’s spunk firing into her bowels. Kara finally stopped moving her when she came. She held Galatea tight, swirling her tongue around her mouth as she felt spurts of quim splattering against her belly. When it was finally over, she released Galatea, who promptly slumped forward and collapsed onto her cot. Nate’s cock  _popped_ free, and cum drooled freely from Galatea’s winking pucker as she lay face-down on her bed. Kara took a few shaky breaths before abruptly pressing herself against Nate. She locked lips with him and gave him a deep, drawn-out kiss before pulling away from him and pulling him to his feet.   
   
“I think we’re done here,” she said. “I feel better! Let’s go get dressed.”  
   
\---  
   
“Hey, Dinah, we-  _Dinah!?”_  
   
Kara and Nate stopped short when they caught sight of Black Canary. She was fully naked, sitting with her legs shamelessly splayed on her desk. She had four fingers jammed into her cunt, and was clearly in the throes of a powerful climax. Her tongue lolled out as she bucked her hips, leaning back in her chair as thick spurts of quim shot out to splatter onto her already cum-stained desk. After a while, she finally came down from her glow, and glanced at the pair with lust-glazed eyes. She stared at them blankly for a few seconds before a spark of realization seemed to bring her back to reality.   
   
“Oh, I- I-,” She scrambled to collect her costume from the floor. “I was j- Oh, fuck it… That was  _incredible.”_  
  
“Uh… Thanks?” Nate muttered, awkwardly running a hand through his hair.   
   
“Glad we could give you a good show!” Kara beamed. “Just give me a call if you ever need me to get her back in line, okay?”  
   
“Oh, I will,” Dinah said with a wink. “Come on, let’s get you guys home…”  
   
As the trio moved to leave the Watchtower, a single security monitor continued to glow. Galatea lay passed-out on her cot, face-down with her ass in the air as Nate’s cum slowly bubbled out of her insides. A tiny puddle of drool spread around her head, and a dumb, satisfied smile was plastered on her face. She moaned in her sleep, and a tiny spurt of jizz squirted from her butt. She sighed contentedly, and drifted off to dreams of Nate and Kara.


End file.
